


The Wrong Guy

by Threeishere



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hate to Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeishere/pseuds/Threeishere
Summary: In Kingdom Hearts III, who did Larxene refer to when she said she was just along for the ride? Unfortunately for Demyx, an off-handed comment to Larxene on her first day with the Organization eliminated any chance of her ever liking him....right?
Relationships: Demyx/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
Demyx groaned at Saix’s summons. Why couldn’t he sleep until noon again? He hated all the meetings with their Superior. Seriously, why couldn’t they just slip a note under his door to tell him what happened? The meetings were so dramatic and they always meant more work. And what was with those tall, white thrones? Weird, right?

  
As Xemnas droned on and on, Demyx made eye contact with Axel, whose expression of boredom reflected his own. He wondered if Xemnas would notice if he took a nap. He snapped to attention, however, when two figures appeared in the center of the room.

“Let’s welcome our two newest members. Number XI-Marluxia and Number XII- Larxene.”

  
Both of the newbies removed their hoods.

  
Xaldin, leaned forward, putting a fist on his chin. “A woman.”

  
Demyx looked at the two, one with pink hair and the other with blonde. “Two women!” he exclaimed.

  
Axel shook his head. “No way. Only the blonde is a woman.”

  
Demyx squinted at the pink-haired member, briefly sizing up the more muscular figure. Oh. He glanced at Number XII to compare, clearly seeing her feminine curves. Her icy gaze met his, and he felt his heart beat slightly faster. At least, it would have if he had a heart.

  
After the meeting, Demyx made his way into the Gray Area, finding his typical spot at the couch. Soon after, Saix led Larxene and Marluxia into the room, explaining that was where they would receive their missions. Demyx glanced at the two out of the corner of his eye. They had the typical “newbie” expression on their faces, like they’d just woken up from a nap. Saix’s droning probably didn’t help them be any less subdued.

  
After a few moments, probably unconsciously reflecting what he thought the new members were feeling, he had fallen asleep himself. He awoke suddenly to someone flicking his ear.

“Ouch!”

“What, did you sleep through your mission again?" Xigbar leaned over him.

  
"No," Demyx muttered. "Wait what time is it?"

  
"Afternoon. I finished up early. Xemnas wants me to follow up after your recon mission."

  
"If you're so impatient, why not go yourself?"

  
“As if. Besides, Saix is going to get on your case soon if you don’t go.”

  
“Yeah, yeah,” Demyx said, turning around, pretending to leave. He glanced back to see the old man had walked away and wasn’t watching him anymore. Demyx quickly sat down on one of the couches in the Gray Area. He turned around to see the two newbies wander in.

  
Marlo, or whatever his name was, took a surprisingly harsh tone with Larxene. “Not yet. Not here. Focus on your own mission.”

  
Demyx could tell she wasn’t happy with the response by her pout. She merely replied, “Whatever.”

  
Demyx stood up, next to Larxene. Partially wanting to delay going out on his mission (ew, work), he smiled at her. “Hey, that’s rough. He’s clearly the wrong guy--”

  
“I did NOT ask for your opinion.” Her eyes flashed like lightning. “I don’t need advice from a pillow!” She turned away.

  
Demyx’s breath turned hot. “Hey, whoa, that was uncalled for. I’m trying to help--Oh! Nevermind.”

  
The last part he muttered as she stalked away, ignoring him. He slumped back onto the couch as Axel entered. “What’s with her?”

  
“Ohhh...she’s such a witch!” Demyx declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“I can’t believe I have to go on a mission with _you!”_ Larxene exclaimed. 

Demyx and Larxene had just arrived in the world of Olympus Coliseum, a new place for Larxene. She was overly cranky today, as she was every day, but especially so after finding out she was going to have to work with this idiot. Seriously, did he ever stop playing his sitar? She also swore this was the first time she’d ever seen him stand up since she arrived here. Today was going to be horrible. 

He groaned. “I hate missions. Can’t they let me like, watch the Castle sometimes? Not only is this combat, but I have to train you, too! It’s like, double the work.” 

“ _You?_ Train _me?_ That’s like a dog teaching their owner to sit” 

Larxene watched as Demyx dropped his carefree expression and pointed at her. “You complete the mission. Prove yourself.” 

She shrugged. “I will. Can’t have you slowing me down.” She laughed maniacally. 

A few moments later, she found the Heartless that was apparently causing so much trouble to the inhabitants. She had to make sure Hercules, whoever that was, didn’t have to fight it, since the Organization was going to be using him for something else. It was a LOT bigger than she had previously thought, appearing to be a type of Darkside. Whatever, she could take it. This was child’s play. 

Suddenly, her eyes widened. It was so...strong. A particularly powerful blow caused her to collapse to a kneel. Black spots danced in front of her. No, this couldn’t be it. Before she lost consciousness, she saw a black-cloaked figure jump between her and the heartless. Demyx. She watched him summon his sitar and begin strumming it, using its magic to attack the heartless. He was forced to step back, now barely an inch in front of her. She unsteadily used him as a crutch to stand again, her hand on his shoulder to balance. The beating in her chest quickened at the other Nobody’s close presence and she felt a tingling in the hand that touched him. Finally, Demyx eliminated the heartless, breathing heavily. 

He turned around. “I hate how sweaty I get…” 

Larxene lifted her hand off his shoulder and was going to say something cruel to him, but suddenly felt lightheaded and sat down on the ground. 

“Larxene!” Demyx shouted, squatting down to her level.

“I didn’t need a loser like you to help,” she spat viciously, the dark spots returning. 

“You’re not as strong as you once were. Newbies gotta build their strength. You weren’t ready! Man, Saix is going to kill me!” 

The last thing she remembered was a wave of fury rushing through her as she realized Demyx was picking her up like a rag doll. Then everything went dark. 

Larxene awoke in her room in the Castle that Never Was, her head throbbing. She sat up, searching to see if Demyx was around so she could tell him off, of course. She was surprised to see another figure standing there. 

“Marluxia,” she stated. 

A slight smile touched his lips. “You are awake.” 

“That idiot Demyx left me to complete the mission by myself.” 

“You look upset. You must realize our faculties are weaker without our hearts.” 

“I don’t have a heart to be upset. I don’t need one.” She clenched her jaw. A heart would only complicate matters. 

“Xigbar mentioned the Organization’s true mission today. Did Demyx discuss it with you?” 

“Demyx is as useful as a dusk. Actually, less so, since dusks actually complete work for us.” 

Marluxia remained infuriatingly expressionless. For a moment, Larxene wished he would show more concern for her, or at least join in on the bashing. But, that couldn’t be. His chest was hollow and thus was his disposition. Why was it so easy for him to be so emotionless? She didn’t have a heart either, but sometimes it still felt like nothing had changed. 

Marluxia continued. “The Organization’s mission is to complete Kingdom Hearts. We will then gain hearts for ourselves, turning us nobodies into somebodies.”  
Larxene felt pain grip her chest at the mention of a heart inside. “We don’t need hearts,” she spat again. 

“No,” Marluxia agreed. 

“Are we just biding time here?” 

“For now. This may be an opportunity for us.” 

“Right,” Larxene said. 

“Get some rest. We need to be ready at any given moment.” 

He exited her room. Larxene lay back down, exhausted from the conversation. As she fell back asleep, a smile touched her lips as she realized that not only had Marluxia checked in on her, but he was including her in his plans. She pushed away any lingering anger at Demyx, deciding to focus on something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Demyx sat in the Gray Area, fiddling with his sitar, his mind elsewhere. Larxene should’ve called him for help on their mission, really. But, she was his responsibility. He’d been the one to let the new member go out on her own before she was ready. He wiped his shoulder subconsciously, thinking of her hand on it to steady herself. His arms tingled at the memory of her after she passed out. She was much lighter than he expected. Surely she would be fine. Right? 

He finally put his sitar aside. He’d check on her, you know, just to make sure. Only so the Organization wouldn’t get mad and turn him into a dusk or something if they lost her. It would simply put his mind at ease. His heartbeat quickened. 

He walked the hall to the members’ sleeping quarters. Finding Larxene’s room, he opened it and entered, shutting it behind him. 

“Look, Larxene, I’m sorry--” he cut off suddenly, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. 

Larxene was lying in a white bathtub in the center of her room, her black cloak draped over her bed, her head resting on the side of the tub. She jerked up suddenly. Her eyes shot daggers at him as her hands quickly covered her chest. “Out! Now!” 

Demyx stayed frozen for a moment longer before coming to his senses. He felt his blush move down to his chest and below. He turned and shut the door, fingers twitching at the uncomfortable moment. She was going to kill him! 

Heading to his own room, he turned the corner in the hallway, running into Axel. 

The other member raised an eyebrow. “What’s up? You look all sweaty. Were you  _ actually  _ training?” 

Demyx opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

Axel’s casual demeanor traded for a look of concern. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Demyx finally managed, before beelining to his room, glancing back at Axel’s look of confusion. 

After what seemed like ages, he was able to shut himself into his room. Leaning onto the back of his door, he clutched his chest. He felt it! It was practically beating out of his ribcage. How could they say Nobodies didn’t have hearts? This was proof, surely, that everybody was wrong. He  _ knew  _ it! 

He had emotions. How he felt for Larxene proved it! His heart skipped a beat. He was so foolish to think like that. She hated him, even more now than ever. Clearly she was pining after Marluxia, for whatever reason. Demyx groaned. He would have to train Marluxia one of these days, too. Although, anything to avoid Larxene would probably be worth it. 

Deciding to turn in early, he fell asleep, guiltily holding onto the image of her in the bath, exhilarated by the feelings rushing through him, the same feelings he had only a few moments ago thought Nobodies could ever have. 


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

Entering the Gray Area the next morning, he openly winced at the sight of Larxene speaking with Marluxia. He could see her features tighten as she saw him approach. Demyx rubbed the back of his head. “Glad you’re better, Larxene.” 

“No thanks to you! And don’t you know how to knock? Oh that’s right, you don’t know how to do anything right.” She stalked away from him. 

He couldn’t help his face reddening at her comment, but was relieved for once to see Saix enter the Gray Area, if only so the attention would be off of him. Boy, he did  _ not  _ want to explain what had happened last night to Marly. 

Saix spoke, “Xemnas has summoned our number to meet in the throne room.” 

Demyx groaned. “Ohhh, not another meeting. I got an awful crick in my neck from falling asleep last time.” 

A few moments later, the group was assembled as Xemnas droned on and on. He had mentioned Demyx and Larxene partaking in a special combat mission, causing him to perk up. 

"No way am I going on another mission with that loser," Larxene spat. 

Demyx groaned. "I'm really the wrong guy for this. Combat? Really?" 

Xemnas remained expressionless. "A new breed of heartless imitates the power of the storm: water and lightning. We need both of your powers to manipulate the species.” 

“Man..ipulate?” Demyx asked. 

“How STUPID are you?” Larxene demanded, arms firmly crossed, only an instant away from electrocuting Demyx with a snap of the fingers. 

“We need the heartless to scare an old man into entering a castle,” Saix calmly explained. “It may take a few days to set up, but Demyx’s expertise in recon should suffice.” 

“Expertise, right,” Demyx said, smiling widely. He hoped they didn’t realize he only used that as an excuse to get out of combat. 

Xemnas began to drone on and on about Kingdom Hearts, but, instead of sleeping like normal, Demyx found his mind racing. He was going on a mission with Larxene? Man, it was definitely going to be uncomfortable, especially considering last night. But, he couldn’t deny the way his heart, the heart he was sure was there, beat quicker at any mention of her. The electricity he saw when he met her gaze certainly wasn’t because of her powers. 

After the meeting, and a brief episode of discovering Larxene had already left without him, Demyx summoned a dark portal, entering the world commonly known as Beast’s Castle. He was pretty sure Xaldin was supposed to be doing work here. Why couldn’t Xaldin do this combat stuff? You needed wind to make a storm, right? Why water? 

His only consolation was that the mission was with Larxene. Which, she would hate. Right? Or did she feel it too? His breath quickened at the possibility. Her typically cold demeanor made it kind of hard for him to imagine, to be honest. Ugh, he was totally the wrong guy for all of this. 

Thankfully, in the village part of the world, he caught Larxene sitting on the roof of a house, so he quickly transported himself to arrive next to her. As they typically were when he was around, her arms were crossed. 

“This is literally going to take longer with you! Saix said it may take a few days. He  _ knew  _ it was going to take longer with you!” Larxene pointed her finger at him accusingly. 

Demyx held up his hands. “Alright, alright, so I’m not great at combat. I can do recon. Really, we just need to find this heartless, and that old man they were talking about. Maurice, I believe.” 

Larxene rolled her eyes, and stood up, heading towards the woods. Demyx merely followed, taking out his sitar to tune as they walked. “It’ll be a piece of cake, Larxene, you’ll see. It’s simple. Some good ol’ Demyx time!” 

Larxene totally ignored him, to the point that Demyx could almost feel the rage seeping out from her. He swore he saw some sparks emerging from her fingertips. As they approached the river, he began to see some shadows with yellow eyes begin to move. Yikes!

“Heartless!” Demyx said, jumping behind Larxene. 

“Yes, you twerp. I can’t believe that I’ve been reduced to this. How are you even a part of the Organization? You’re stupid and lazy and useless.” 

Demyx looked down at the base of his sitar. “Why do you gotta be such a witch all the time?” 

“That only further proves your stupidity. You can’t even recognize the truth about yourself. Come on, we need to get this over with and find that Heartless.” 

Unfortunately, night had fallen, and the supposed Heartless they needed to find never appeared. Currently, they were deep in the woods. Demyx finally spoke up. 

“Maybe we should go back. We’re only a dark portal away.” 

“We were ordered to stay here until we complete the--” she stopped as Demyx put a finger to her lips, before she quickly slapped it away. “Gross!” 

Demyx protested. “Ohhh, we need our rest.” 

She tensed, as if what she was about to say were painful, “You’re right. We should rest. Let’s just stay in that cave. If the Heartless appears we’ll be ready. But we can’t go back. How stupid.” 

“I suppose I can protect you,” Demyx suggested, flashing a smile.

He held his arms up, as if he had muscles to flex. She totally ignored him, turning around and heading to the cave. Man, why was she so hard to work with? Even more concerning, his intense feelings seemed to grow further after spending the day with her. Couldn’t she also feel the undeniable attraction between them? 

When they entered the cave, she turned around suddenly. “I  _ don’t  _ need you. I don’t need anyone,” Larxene hissed, before heading to the opposite side of the cave. 

He stared at her as she lay down, using her arms as a pillow. He jumped as she sat up suddenly and glared at him. “What?” 

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing, nothing! I’ll just, uh, stay over here,” he said, sitting down on the opposite side of the cave as her. 

Larxene lay down again, turning away from him, her body language doing the insulting instead of her tongue this time. He reluctantly lay down, turning the other way. Within a moment he fell asleep, a side-effect of years of laziness. What seemed like an instant later, he woke up, shivering, squinting in the darkness. It was freezing! What was it, like late fall here? Early winter? Eh, it didn’t matter. He rolled over, glancing at Larxene from across the cave. Her whole body was shaking, making it clear that she was just as cold as he was. He nervously pointed his fingers together, glancing around, trying to decide what to do. 

Finally, he carefully stood up and tiptoed over to her shivering form. He lay down next to her, spooning from the back. When she didn’t wake, he gently placed his arms around her in his best attempt to shield her from the cold. He was also certain she would kill him if she woke up. By some miracle, she did not. A moment later, her shivering stopped. Demyx closed his eyes, a smile touching his lips as he took in her warmth, quickly falling asleep again. 

The next morning, the orange glow of the sun woke Demyx. He was flat on his back and blood rushed through him as he realized his situation. Larxene, still on her side, had rested her arms on his chest as if it were a pillow, her slight smile showing she was blissfully unaware that he’d dare come close to her. He didn’t move a muscle, terrified that his heartbeat would wake her up. She just looked so beautiful, so harmless when she was asleep. 

He stifled a gasp as her eyes fluttered open suddenly. For a split second, her eyes were soft, and she leaned her head closer to his, as if she were going to kiss his cheek. She froze suddenly. Like a switch went off, her eyes hardened and she pressed down hard on his chest before standing herself up. Her fingertips began to spark. 

“HOW. DARE. YOU.” 

Demyx shot up. “Larxene, I wasn’t...I’m sorry. You were cold. I didn’t--”

“I’m NEVER working with you again! Forget this mission. You’re so dumb. I’d rather be turned into a dusk than look at you a moment longer.” She opened a dark portal. 

“No!” Demyx said, but was too late. He was left alone in the cave. Well, looks like he couldn’t complete the combat mission now. Man, what a shame. 

As he summoned the portal, his thoughts crowded his mind. First, he was sure he had a heart. Second, he was beginning to suspect that Larxene did as well. Her anger, her rage at finding him was so emotional: how could she react that way without a heart? He also felt a heaviness in his chest, like he’d been punched. Well, maybe it was from Larxene pushing down on it, but he suspected it was something else. She  _ hated  _ him. Not just disliked, but  _ hated.  _

Or….a small spark of hope shined within him. He was certain Larxene was drawn to  _ him.  _ He’d replayed her reaction to waking up on him over and over, only helping that spark to become a full flame. No, he wasn’t imagining it. But why did she react so harshly? He must’ve really,  _ really  _ messed up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Larxene arrived back at the Organization. She'd completed the mission on her own, seeing no more sign of Demyx. Of course, that was her plan anyway, to trick him into returning to the Organization without her. Maybe he would be turned into a dusk for it! She giggled maniacally to herself at the thought.

She entered the Gray Area, unfortunately coming out right near where Demyx was messing with his sitar.

He jumped up. "Hey, you're back."

She ignored him.

He moved in front of her. "Hey, wait a second, Larxene. I'm sorry. Okay?"

"I'm looking for Marluxia. Excuse me," she hissed.

"Why are you always looking for him? I mean, he doesn't seem as interested in you."

Somehow, this idiot knew how to push all of the wrong buttons. "It's NONE of your business. I'm just drawn to him, okay? My goodness, leave me alone."

Demyx blinked, probably surprised she'd answered him. "But you're…." he trailed off, suddenly taking in a deep breath.

"I'm what?" she demanded.

Demyx just shook his head. "Irritating."

Normally, she would respond with an endless list of insults to Demyx, but instead her insides sank. She blinked, suddenly feeling her eyes become wet, and immediately pushed past Demyx to leave. What was wrong with her?

From behind, she heard him, his voice softer, mutter, "Wait, Larxene…"

But she kept going. He was just so.. Infuriating! Stupid! Why did she even have to work with him? Why couldn't Xemnas turn him into a dusk? He'd basically abandoned their mission together. It was what he deserved.

She knocked on the door to Marluxia's quarters, entering when he vocalized his presence. "Did you miss me?" she asked, blinking her eyes at him.

He slightly smiled. "Shut the door."

"I know. I'm not stupid." She wasn't _Demyx._

Marluxia was sitting on his bed, examining some documents. Larxene frowned. "What is that?"

"Our mission orders. We are going to be called into a special meeting tomorrow morning."

"Why didn't I receive those orders?"

Marluxia smiled at her. "I may have obtained them on my own."

She giggled. "Perfect! What does it say?"

"We're going to be sent to Castle Oblivion. There, we'll meet a keyblade wielder, Sora, who we can manipulate into gathering hearts for the Organization. There is a large team going, of course, but not everyone. We can be far less discrete."

"Who's going?" Larxene questioned. Was Demyx going? Oh, she really hoped he wasn't of course. That must be why she thought of him right away.

"Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, me, you, and Axel. Vexen and Zexion especially are conducting research."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like the most boring members of the Organization. Maybe except Axel."

Marluxia looked out the window at the black sky. "This is our opportunity. The keyblade wielder is powerful and essential to the Organization's plans. If he becomes our pawn, the Organization will do our bidding."

This was the first time she'd heard Marluxia explicitly voice his plans. Sure, there were plenty of implied messages between the two of them, but now it was finally real. Larxene smiled at the thought that, out of everyone in the Organization, he was including her in the plans. Still, she felt like the joy didn't quite engulf her as it usually did. Oh, right, it must be because she didn't have a heart. What else could it be?

"Can we do it by ourselves?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Marluxia nodded. "I believe so. If not, I suspect Axel may be sympathetic, being lower in the Organization's ranks. But we must keep this a secret until we are absolutely sure we can trust him."

"Of course," Larxene said, putting her hand on her hip. "What about the other members? Won't they find out?"

Marluxia turned back to her. "It may not matter."

She squinted her eyes for a second, wanting to argue. But, no, Marluxia was brilliant. He would have thought ahead about this. If it didn't matter...they were going to be eliminated. That had to be his plan. Thank goodness Demyx wasn't going.

Wait, what? Her heart sunk in her chest at the thought of her earlier conversation with Demyx. No, she shouldn't care. She shouldn't think about that now. She didn't even have a heart. Nor did she need one!

She set her jaw, forcing herself to look back at Marluxia. From the moment they joined the Organization, she felt a sense of familiarity and trust around him, although she couldn't quite place why. It was like she knew him before, somehow, even though she had no memories of it. _If_ she had a heart, certainly she would feel for him. He was brilliant, cunning, and graceful. Certainly not like that idiot musician-

Marluxia interrupted her thoughts. "Saix will summon you early tomorrow. The rumor is that we have another member joining our ranks after the meeting tomorrow. We'll need our rest to maintain our facades."

Larxene grinned. "Of course. I won't tell a soul." She put a finger to her lips and winked, before giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ugh. Combat. Demyx _hated_ combat missions. Apparently, Saïx had discovered Larxene completed their partner mission without him. The blue-haired Nobody had already been on the musician’s back about not writing mission reports correctly (who knew you had to fill out the description section!), but this had majorly annoyed the second-in-command. So, of course, Demyx was now put on his least favorite type of mission. 

The only interesting part of the day was when a keyblade wielder, Roxas, had joined the Organization. The kid acted like a zombie, but he would help them complete Kingdom Hearts, so that was good. Although, why did they need hearts? Demyx knew they already had them. Eh, whatever. Thinking too much wasn’t his style. 

Anyway, now he was stuck having to clear that creepy mansion in Twilight Town of Heartless, in case the Organization ever decides to use it as a research facility. Why would they? It was old and spooky there. Demyx shivered. He was also pretty sure Saïx had made up the mission to punish him. 

Upon arrival, he quickly got to work, fighting a few Shadows. At least these were easy combat. He winced, however, as he strummed his sitar. Combat _always_ put it out of tune!

Distracted for a moment, he began tuning, then suddenly felt something knock hard into his jaw, causing him to drop his sitar and knocking him off his feet. 

“Wha…?” he sat up, only to be attacked again. 

He squinted and managed to make out a huge lizard-like Heartless, tongue ready to shoot out at him again. He forced himself to sit up again, beginning to see stars. Again, he was hit in the head, his vision blurring. 

This was it. He was going to fade. As the Heartless positioned for another attack, he closed his eyes. 

But nothing happened. 

He opened them again, glancing around. A huge flash of lightning struck the lizard, causing it to flee. 

Larxene stood in front of him, panting. She glanced at the fleeing creature and took a step, as if she were going to follow, but then hesitated. She knelt down next to Demyx. 

“Heal,” she said, placing her hand gently on his chest. 

The magic worked. Demyx blinked, his vision no longer blurry. “What are you doing here?” 

Larxene had already gotten up, looking around the corridor. She pointed her finger accusingly at him. “It got away! I’ve been tracking it all day! You’ve ruined everything!” 

“Hey now, you didn’t have to save me.” Demyx stood up, picking up his sitar, although still feeling a little light-headed. “But my instrument thanks you.”

Larxene crossed her arms. “You’ve wasted my time.” 

“So, uh, why’d you do it?” His pulse quickened as he awaited her response. Did she actually hate him, like she always acted? Or…? 

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

Demyx just shrugged, his mind racing. Maybe she was coming around to him! He suddenly sat down, feeling light-headed. 

Larxene instinctively reached out. Demyx chuckled. “This is déjà vu, but we switched roles.” 

She ignored his comment. “Here,” she muttered, offering a hand. 

He took it, standing up, leaning on her. “Let’s RTC.” 

Sure, he was a little weak, but he loved the warmth of her touch as she helped him to walk. He took in her smell, feeling a rising in his chest. 

They arrived back into the Gray Area. Xigbar immediately approached them. The old man chuckled. “Fighting shadows was too much for you?” 

“Ohhh, it wasn’t a shadow that did this.” 

Larxene, previously silent and expressionless, pulled away. 

Demyx, heart jumping, and not wanting the moment to end, quickly said, “Wait, I might need help to my room.” 

For a moment, he was sure she was going to list a string of insults at him. But then she lifted his arm and helped him towards his room. Demyx caught one last glimpse of Xigbar, noticing a raised eyebrow. 

Larxene led Demyx to his bed, making sure he was able to lie down. Before she could leave, he spoke. “Thanks. You really got stronger.” 

“No thanks to you,” she replied coldly. 

“We can’t all be perfect.” 

“You never will be.” 

Demyx sat up. “That was uncalled for. What gives?” 

Larxene’s fingertips sparked. “You ruin everything! My last two missions! You’re lazy and selfish and have no redeeming qualities! How could anybody ever like you?” 

Demyx’s feelings of affection dissipated, replaced with sudden anger. “You’re pretty miserable to be around yourself! Everyone always walks on glass around you, even your beloved Marly.” 

Larxene snapped her fingers, shocking him with lightning, although not enough to actually hurt him. 

“Get out!” He yelled, throwing a pillow at her. 

She threw it back. “Gladly.” She turned and left. 

Demyx put down his fist on the bed, rage flowing through his veins from her comments. This was real. He was feeling. 

But she was so horrible! All she did was insult him. She was a bully! It really, really bugged him. Why should he have to spend time avoiding her? No more! He would do whatever he wanted. What did he ever see in her, anyway?

But then he thought about her quiet demeanor as she healed him today. She was so gentle. His rage subsided. He cared about her. He didn’t really want to hurt her. And the feeling of her holding him up...he closed his eyes, trying his best to remember. He fell asleep, imagining himself in her arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time had passed quickly for Larxene. The Castle Oblivion Team had been officially briefed and Marluxia continually dropped hints about their coming plans. Xemnas had placed Marluxia, of everyone, in charge of the Castle. Perhaps Demyx wasn't the only idiot in the Organization! Larxene giggled to herself at the thought.

Currently, the night before they would depart for the Castle was upon them. While she reflected on her interactions with Marluxia from earlier, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she said, thinking Marluxia was coming with some last minute instructions, or perhaps Axel with some last minute details.

Her heart rate quickened when she made contact with Demyx' turquoise eyes. She couldn't feel, so it must be anger she was remembering to make her heart beat so fast like this.

Demyx scratched the back of his head. "You leave tomorrow." He didn't make eye contact, as if he were a child doing something wrong.

Larxene held her head high. "Yes. We'll be completing top-secret work. Only the most trusted members of the Organization are privy to its knowledge." She spat out the words, hoping that Demyx would get her hint that he was useless.

"I just wanted to wish you the best."

Larxene had trouble describing the feeling that overcame her, as if a warmth were spreading through her chest. How could she have feelings? She couldn't! _Wouldn't!_ It would eat her alive if she were allowed to feel. And to think this puny, weak excuse for an Organization member was doing this to her. She would NOT allow it. The warmth was replaced with rage.

"You're wasting my time, you bum! We've never gotten along and you think a send off will change that? What an idiot!"

She swore she saw hurt flash in the sitar player's eyes before he responded. "You've been awful since you've first arrived. I don't deserve it! You're just afraid of your heart, of your feelings!"

"SHUT UP! We don't have hearts, nor do we need them. You're so pitiful! To think that you're only in this to gain a stupid heart…" She giggled wickedly.

She opened the door with a smile, only dropping the grin for a second when she thought she saw moisture in Demyx' eyes. She forced herself to laugh. "You're delusional and stupid. Out."

Demyx complied, and she closed the door behind him. She was more surprised when she felt her own eyes filling with tears. What was wrong with her? She didn't have feelings. She _couldn't_ have feelings. A heart was only pain, and she didn't have time for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Author’s Note:_ ** _ The next two chapters run through events from KH 358/2 Days and KHII. I didn’t feel the need to rewrite the entire cutscenes to avoid being redundant, so if you need a refresher I recommend looking up all Demyx scenes on YouTube. I focus on adding Demyx’ thoughts/emotions into the scenes, so I hope you enjoy! Also, thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing.  _

A few days after the C.O. crew left, Demyx approached Xigbar and Xion, the newest member, in the Gray Area. He ignored the pain he felt when he noticed Larxene was no longer around, when he remembered the terms they had parted on, or the fact that they never got along to begin with. Larxene was the  _ worst.  _ He needed to move on. 

“This place is like, a hundred times better minus all the bossy coworkers, am I right?” he asked, trying to get Xion to talk. The kid was just silent all the time, it kind of creeped him out. 

Xion didn’t say anything, but he turned around, surprised to hear Roxas approach from behind. “Bossy coworkers?” the keyblade wielder asked. 

“Yeah, the ‘dream team’ that got shipped off to Castle Oblivion. Dreamy for me, because they’re gone!” It was mostly the boring members who had left, anyway. Besides, he finally felt like he could relax without Larxene around all the time. Maybe it was for the better. Forget his heart. 

He turned away as Xigbar chatted with Xion and Roxas. Man, Roxas didn’t seem to like the old man! Trying to forget about Larxene, Demyx sat down on one of the couches in the Grey Area, playing his sitar. Roxas approached him again. 

Demyx said, “I love days when Larxene is out. I can sit around playing sitar instead of gopher!” Might as well convince everyone else he was happy with Larxene being gone, even if he couldn’t quite convince himself. 

Roxas just nodded before heading back off, probably to do work or something. Overachiever. 

Only a few days later, Demyx overheard Saïx and Xemnas mention something about a terminated member at C.O. Who was gone? Could it be Larxene? No, there were loads of people there. It probably wasn’t her. Maybe it was Marluxia, if he was lucky. Or Vexen, or Zexion, or Lexaeus. They were all too boring for his tastes. He’d rather not see Axel go since he could actually hold a conversation, but, whatever. As long as it wasn’t Larxene. No, it probably wasn’t. He decided to get his mind off determining who it was, and focusing on gossiping about it. After all, the more time he spent gossiping, the less time he spent working! It was the perfect system. He began to tell what he heard to Xaldin.

“Then what in blazes did happen?” Xaldin demanded. 

“Don’t look at me, man! I just found out minutes ago!” Demyx replied. 

Thankfully, Xaldin left him alone after that. Unfortunately, the more he heard the others gossip about it, the more his heart seemed to squeeze in his chest. More than anything he hoped it wasn’t Larxene...

A number of days passed again before he heard the news. The C.O. crew had been annihilated? It took him a moment to process after Xigbar told him. He didn’t even follow the old man into the Gray Area, overcome with emotion. He initially felt relieved that he hadn’t been sent on that project, then felt sadness. He didn’t like hearing anybody was destroyed, especially since it made him think about his own mortality. He definitely would miss pranking with Axel, even though lately the fiery comrade had been occupied with Roxas. 

Even more deeply etched into his heart was the thought that he’d never see Larxene again. Despite their tumultuous relationship, he’d hoped he’d win her over, somehow, when she got back. Which, really, ridiculous. She was right, he was stupid. A complete idiot. He’d only hoped that she’d also realize that she, too, had a heart, and that it felt for him. Although, maybe it was Marluxia, really, and not him. It  _ was  _ possible he was imagining all of it. But what did she see in that flower boy that he didn’t have? 

It didn’t matter. They were both gone. Annihilated. Terminated. K.O.’d.

The other members wouldn’t understand. They would make fun of him for thinking he had a heart. He took in a deep breath, then pushed down all his feelings, entering the Gray Area to see Xigbar talking with Roxas, probably just messing with the kid. 

“Hey, Roxas, man, did you hear? No survivors! Everybody at C.O. got K.O.’d! Heavy stuff.” 

Roxas kind of turned his head down, for a split second seeming to react the way Demyx wanted to, shocked and hurt. No, he couldn’t mirror Roxas’ emotions. He needed to push them away. “Gone with the wind--right, Xiggy? Whew, I really dodged a bullet there.” 

“Lucky you,” Xiggy said back, before chuckling. “Now you get to double your hours to pick up the slack.” 

“Blegh! Roger that. Remind me to underachieve twice as hard from now on.” 

Xigbar laughed with him as Roxas seemed to wander away. Demyx soon departed on his mission, doing recon or something, whatever, completed it, then went back to his room in the Castle that Never Was. As the door shut, all he could think about was Larxene. Gone. Forever. They never…

Tears escaped his eyes. The emotions he’d been repressing all day had finally caught up to him. He sat on his bed and cried, stronger than he ever had before in his life. All that was left was emptiness. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

You know all those times when Larxene said Demyx was stupid? For once, he actually was beginning to agree with her...

Many events had passed: Roxas had left the Organization, Axel had gone AWOL, and Sora, a keyblade wielder, had woken up. Although, Sora was apparently Roxas? Demyx didn’t think too hard about that. It was too confusing for him! He’d rather sleep instead of think.

Sleeping was also easier than facing the reality that Larxene, the person he had loved, was gone. He’d had a long time to think it over, and he was sure he loved her. Sure that nobodies were capable of love. 

Demyx pushed on. While discussing Sora during a throne room meeting with the Organization, Demyx merely commented, “Hey, as long as it works in our favor, we can let him do what he wants for now. Then we’ll all jump in if needed.” 

“Those are bold words coming from you,” Xigbar remarked. “Are you saying you’ll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong? Huh?” 

“What!? Me? No, you have the wrong guy. I’m not comfortable with that.” 

Xaldin cut in, “You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time any one of us felt anything?” 

While the other members further discussed Sora, Demyx’s mind wandered. The last time he felt? That was easy, the night after he’d discovered Larxene was gone. And it destroyed him from the inside out to remember. No, there was nothing he could do. His only friends were the Organization now. That was all he had. 

After the meeting, Demyx looked in the mirror in his room, arranging his hair. Apparently, they were going to send him to the Underworld (ick!) to face Sora. He heard the swish of the door and saw Xigbar in the reflection. 

“Do you really think Roxas cares about your hairstyle? As if!” 

“You might not understand, old man!” Demyx merely replied, eyeing the grey streaks on his comrade’s locks. 

Xiggy laughed. “Probably not. Here’s your card.” 

“Card...” Demyx repeated, as if it were a foreign word.

“Xemnas doesn’t want you to forget your orders.” Xiggy handed the card to him before leaving again, still smiling. 

Demyx shoved the card into his coat pocket. Eh, he should probably read the card or something, but that was too much work. At least he had something to take his mind off the pain. 

After many scary moments in the Underworld, Roxas (Sora?) finally approached Demyx. “Roxas?” 

Unfortunately, Roxas had no idea what he was talking about. He slipped the card Xiggy gave him again, reading it. “Let’s see here...If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition. Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one…”

“You’re bizarre,” Roxas said. 

Demyx reluctantly fought him, as per organization order, which of course did not cause Roxas to remember. Eh, whatever, he had tried, right? 

Apparently the Organization didn’t care about all the effort he had put forth, and sent him back to Hollow Bastion yet again to fight Roxas, which made him a little anxious. Eh, what did it even matter? It wasn’t like he had a purpose anymore. Sure, he wanted to play his sitar all day long, but nobody really cared about him. 

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy came running towards him, he froze for a split second. Why was he even doing this? He wasn’t made for combat. No, he didn’t have a choice. It’s what the Organization wanted, right? And that was all he had. 

He smiled. “Hey, you guys are looking lively!” 

Donald spat out, “Scram!” 

Sora asked, “Didn’t we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How’d a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?” 

Demyx immediately thought about Larxene. She would’ve said something like that. She insulted him all the time! Meh, this wasn’t the time. He jumped back, pretending that he couldn’t do anything. 

Sora continued, “I bet you can’t even fight!”

“Yeah, but we can!” Donald exclaimed. 

“You shouldn’t judge anyone by appearance,” Demyx said, as if he were replying to Larxene. 

Unfortunately, Sora, Donald, and Goofy got into their battle positions, causing him to immediately regret his words. Larxene was right. He was stupid. 

He turned around. “Ohhh! I told them they were sending the wrong guy…” 

He heard Goofy and Sora briefly talking, but perked up when he heard them say nobodies didn’t have hearts. If only they knew how he felt about Larxene, how he felt when the C.O. team was annihilated, if only they knew how much fear he felt in this moment. As always, he replied calmly, giving the appearance of being laid back. 

“Oh, we do too have hearts! Don’t be mad.” 

“You can’t trick us!” the duck exclaimed. 

He turned around, one last time, letting go of his humanity. Letting go of everything. “Silence, traitor.” 

After the battle, his emotions overcame him as he put his hands on his head, trying to contain them. What...what was happening? He shouted as he disappeared, his last thought was that he hoped he would see Larxene in the next life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Author's Note: From this point forward, the events in this fanfic correspond with events that occur during or around the time of Kingdom Hearts III._

Larxene jumped at the opportunity to lose her heart, lose the pain, and become a Nobody again. Apparently, she was a candidate to join the real Organization XIII. Although, she also discovered that being a Nobody meant her heart could always come back. This was too complicated. Summoning a dark portal, she appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard, a world that left an unsettling feeling inside, to look for the rest of the Organization members.

Larxene's breath stopped as soon as she saw Demyx, talking with Xigbar. Wait, she no longer had a heart. She shouldn't be feeling this! Did it come back that quickly? If it did, she must be feeling hatred for him. That had to be it. That must be why she lost her breath, because of her rage. What else could it possibly be?

Xigbar glanced over at her entrance. "If it isn't number XII…"

"Put a pipe in it, old man," Larxene said, crossing her arms.

She was intensely aware of Demyx staring at her, seemingly at a loss for words. She tried to think of something cruel and biting to say to the musician, but felt her mind grasping at straws. She turned and met his gaze, her heart skipping a beat. Ugh, he was so hot, she couldn't even form a sentence around him.

Wait, what? Before she could process her last thought, Demyx weakly smiled at her.

"Hey, Larxene."

That was enough to snap her back. "Don't you dare associate with me, you idiot!"

She whipped around and began walking away, not bothering to see his reaction, although sure she heard Xigbar chuckle. The old man's voice sounded behind her, "Hold your horses, missy."

Larxene huffed, allowing Xigbar to catch up. She saw Demyx out of her peripheral vision as he spoke.

"I heard you're not sold on the real Organization XIII yet. If you become a vessel, you'll become a keyblade wielder and have the ability to summon Kingdom Hearts. It's a win-win. I think I sold Marly on joining. He's your buddy, right?"

Larxene turned her full attention to Xigbar. "Marluxia joined?"

"Absolutely. He couldn't pass up the opportunity for power. Besides, your heart is strong. We could use you. Think about it."

"My mind's made up," Larxene said.

"Well?"

Larxene glanced past him at Demyx, briefly meeting the sitar player's gaze for a second as he quickly looked away. She looked back at Xigbar. "I'm in."

"Welcome aboard, then," Xigbar said with a smile.

He returned to Demyx as Larxene turned around. Why did she just agree to be one of Xehanort's vessels? Ew, that was so not her style. Surely it was because Marluxia, her old comrade, had joined. Now that she had a heart, or was growing one or whatever, she cared about that graceful man, right?

Her mind jumped back to the thought that had escaped into the words of her mental narration. The one about Demyx was h...no! She couldn't bring herself to say it again. Yet, that would explain the intense feelings she had whenever she saw him. No, love was weakness. Whoa, why did she just jump to love? No, she needed hate. That would be the only reason her heart came back. Hate and rage were her strength.

Having a heart was just so complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Demyx played his sitar, summoned by Xemnas for some meeting. Larxene and Marluxia stood nearby, chatting away about becoming Xehanort's vessels. He felt a twist of jealousy as Larxene invited Marluxia to throw another coup, but pushed it away. He couldn't make the same mistakes from the old Organization in the new one. He needed to move on.

"Oh, please. You couldn't do it last time. You've got to play it smart, like me." Demyx tuned his sitar a bit, slightly satisfied at the shocked expression on Larxene's face.

Larxene exclaimed, "What!? You're not smart!"

Demyx continued fiddling with his musical weapon. "You heard what Marly said, I don't have to be smart."

"Or capable, or likeable, or attractive. A cereal bowl would make a better vessel," Larxene hissed, crossing her arms.

No, he wouldn't be hurt by her words again. "Whoa, now. You are way out of line. I am extremely imposing...when I want to be. Which is, admittedly, almost never."

Maybe Larxene would get off his back now. It was only a second later when he realized he was wrong. She demanded, "Why haven't you gone to any worlds? Are you slacking?"

"'Course not! I got benched."

The conversation quickly turned into more insults from Larxene, giggling at his current status on the waiting list of the Organization. Then, Xemnas appeared, and Demyx prepared for another boring meaning. Man, he really needed to practice napping more often.

Then everything changed. What was this about an ancient keyblade legacy lying within him? And within Marly, Larxene, and Luxord as well? After the meeting ended, while Marluxia and Larxene remained as well, Demyx clutched his chest. How could this be? Surely Xemnas had the wrong guy.

Larxene had been the only one right for him. Oh, he meant right about him. Of course that's what he meant. He wasn't worthy enough to be a vessel and he wasn't good at anything. Well, save playing his sitar. He knew she was right, yet her words still stung.

Now, glancing at her buddying up with Marluxia again, his chest hurt. Clearly, he was making the same mistake as his old Nobody life. He was still in love with her, despite his best attempts to remain neutral. But why did she have to be so cruel to him all the time?

He set his jaw. "Larxene…"

"Um, hello, I don't remember giving a loser permission to speak with me." She giggled maniacally. Marluxia merely smiled behind her in silent support.

He wished Marly wasn't here as a witness, but he'd never get another chance. "You're right, Larxene. I'm not worthy of being a vessel."

"Duh, I'm right. You're wasting my time, stupid."

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting her to say, but he couldn't be surprised now. He knew her too well. "Look, there's no way you're a fan of most everyone here, or in the old Organization. But it's always me you go after. Why?"

Marluxia crossed his arms. "Emotions come from the heart, Larxene, and we need to conquer them to gain true power. That includes hatred."

"I am NOT weak!" Larxene insisted with a huff.

Marluxia opened a dark portal. "Prove it."

Demyx deflated. "You hate me?" Of course she hated him. He was wrong to believe anything else. He was just being led by his emotions.

"Such an idiot."

Surely all her insults to him, her focus on tearing him down, apparently even behind his back, must prove that her hatred was true. She must be consumed by it, even, to insult him when he wasn't even there. But it really, really hurt him to hear her vocalize it. Before he could control it, despite desperately trying to hold it back, tears escaped his eyes. All the feelings he felt were coming to a head, Larxene being dead, now alive, now hating him, having always hated him. It was too much.

Larxene was instantly cruel. "Are you...crying?" She began to wickedly laugh.

Demyx wiped them away at her remark, his face hot. "It doesn't matter."

Even despite this awful moment, looking into her eyes sent electricity through his body. She held his gaze this time, the hardness in her eyes vanished again, but her expression otherwise unreadable. Demyx glanced at her neck, suddenly distracted by a bluish mark on it, one he hadn't noticed before. It also seemed to be creeping up towards her face.

"You're..is that ice?"

"What?" Larxene's tough demeanor now totally dropped, feeling the spot on her neck, as if she knew.

Demyx, stomach a tangled mess, hyper-focused on the wound, coming up to share the same rock with her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Heal," he said.

The wound disappeared, Larxene looking up at him, her features still softened. She looked down again. "I don't know why I hate you. It's like, I can't stop thinking about you."

Demyx rapidly inhaled. "Me-me too."

Can't stop thinking? She meant hatred? But it didn't sound like hatred. It sounded more like exactly how he felt for her. How he loved her…

It was that moment when he had no more doubts. She felt the electricity, too, the undeniable attraction between them, still coming out despite her best attempts at denial. Of course she was in denial! How could he not see it before?

Demyx quietly spoke. "Hatred and love come from the same place. I think...maybe-"

"Don't you DARE say it," Larxene spat.

Oh boy. Here we go. Bully Larxene was back again.

She continued, "You know _nothing_ of my emotions. You're benched for a reason, moron. I already said, you're stupid and definitely NOT attractive. So stop it!"

He looked at her, biting his tongue. He really didn't feel like fighting, it was way too much work. But...why was she bringing up his attractiveness? As if she was actually thinking about it. Nobody else ever brought it up. Surely, that only proved she was in denial. His heart soared, convinced. "Alright, Larxene," he said, waving a hand.

He didn't need to hear more. It was like he was walking on air. He was positive she thought her love for him was hatred. Which meant she felt the same. And for right now, that was all he needed to know to be content. Man, seems like a good time for a nap!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Demyx, after talking with Vexen in Radiant Garden, returned through a dark portal to the Keyblade Graveyard, somewhat in a daze. Him….betray the Organization? His task was to ensure their plans fail by merely picking up replicas for the Radiant Garden gang. Wow. And to think _he_ wanted to atone…. _And_ it meant no fighting. Score!

"Um, where did you go? I thought you were benched. I didn't even know you were capable of moving, to be honest…"

Demyx gulped, meeting Larxene's gaze. First, he remembered how she mentioned she couldn't stop thinking about him, causing a warmth to rise in his chest. Second, he thought about his current situation. If he was betraying the Organization by helping Vexen, that would mean he was betraying her as well. The feeling in his chest cooled a little. Would he be able to really do this?

Demyx shrugged, trying his best to be nonchalant. "Oh, I was here and there. You know, bench stuff."

Larxene came closer, causing butterflies to flitter in Demyx's stomach. "There's no way they trust you with anything. I'm not stupid."

Demyx shrugged. "Appearances can be deceiving. Unlike you, I've never thrown a coup, so, you know, they kind of trust me."

"What? That is _not_ true! You're as useful as a wet pillow, and everybody knows it. I'm going to let Xemnas know you left. Or Xehanort himself, perhaps." Larxene smiled cruelly.

"No!" Demyx exclaimed, eyes wide. He stared at Larxene, heart rate already elevated from his attraction, but increasing exponentially from panic. He couldn't be found out, then he'd be turned into a dusk, Vexen would be found out, and there was no chance of bringing Roxas back.

To his shock, at his reply, Larxene's demeanor changed from cruelty to concern. She suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him behind a rock, out of sight from any of the other members. "You're absolutely idiotic! They'll find out…"

Demyx blinked. What was happening? "Huh?"

Larxene crossed her arms, glancing over her shoulder. "They know everything we do!"

Was she _helping_ him? What was her angle?

Demyx waved his hand, still flustered by her reaction. "Well, I haven't, you know, _done_ anything yet. Doing stuff isn't really my thing."

He still didn't want to say too much. Could he even trust her? She might be trying to trick him, somehow. There was no way he could risk ruining Vexen's plan.

Larxene's face changed again, dropping her expression. "I need to go."

"Larxene!" Demyx exclaimed. "Please…"

She whipped around. "There is nothing stopping me from telling anyone else. We don't even need you. They made it clear you're worth less than a replica, an empty husk. Nobody would care if you were destroyed, if they even noticed."

He flinched at her biting words, mind racing. One moment Larxene acted like she wanted to kill him, the next like he wanted to save him, and now kill him again? He was beginning to become tired of being whisked about like the weapons they wielded.

He couldn't help but burst out: "But...what about your feelings!?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he muttered, feeling suddenly brave. "I know, c'mon, _you_ must know...everything points to how _you_ feel about," he took in a breath, "me."

Larxene immediately retaliated, fury in her eyes. "That you're a waste of space, time, and energy? You're ugly and lazy? You're…"

"Alright, alright," Demyx said, taking a step back. "I've had enough of this. Look, don't tell. Dude, I'm saving you, too. You don't want to be Xehanort's vessel anyway. I _know_ you don't."

"You know _nothing_ of how I feel! Don't bother stopping me," Larxene said, turning away in a huff.

Oh boy. Demyx watched her go, feeling utterly helpless. He never should have mentioned her feelings. Maybe he was wrong about them, anyway. Why would she ever like him? Everything she said about him was right. He _was_ useless. Or at least, had been until now. He had the chance to change that now with the replicas, but he had already messed that up.

She was going to give him away.

He wouldn't be able to save Roxas, wouldn't be able to help Vexen, wouldn't be able to help, _you know_ , atone. Getting Roxas back could potentially turn the tide in favor of the keyblade wielders. If the seven lights won, Larxene wouldn't have to be a vessel. Why would she sabotage that?

He groaned to himself. Man, she was right, he was stupid. He had totally misread the situation and was going to be destroyed by the Organization.

Except she never told.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the day of the clash between light and darkness. Larxene was practicing in the Keyblade Graveyard, one more time before she had to face Sora. There was no way that loser was going to beat her again.

Also, she had been spending time alone with her thoughts. Ever since Marluxia had told her to get her feelings about Demyx under control, she felt like she was even more consumed with hatred for the sitar player. At least, that's what she thought at first.

Demyx, as stupid as he was, had suggested that maybe it wasn't hatred she was feeling. Really, she should have given his recent habit of disappearing and plotting away to Xehanort by now, so he couldn't ruin the Organization's plans. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. And that was when she was sure.

All along, she had been trying her best to convince herself that she had joined the real Organization XIII for Marluxia. She didn't care about being a vessel for Xehanort, so it made sense, right? And that was who Xigbar brought up in their conversation when she decided to join.

But she was lying to herself. She'd been staring at Demyx the whole time, somehow wanting to be around him. She just couldn't stop thinking about his stupid grin, or how it felt when he had picked her up in his arms that one time, how it felt waking up next to him in the cave, or how it felt when he took the time to heal her, something nobody else in the Organization would ever bother to do. She also couldn't deny the worry she felt of the possibility of someone catching his betrayal and destroying him. Her rage towards him wasn't really about him, but at herself. She was angry at herself for feeling again. And she was scared. Terrified, even, that she would be hurt by Demyx. It was just easier to insult him.

That was why she was going to fight Sora and the other lights today, since she refused to face her emotions. She would fight next to Marluxia, and win. She didn't want to become a vessel, but it was her only choice. She was just along for the ride.

Continuing training, she had summoned a particularly strong flash of lightning when a dark portal appeared. Demyx exited, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's awfully bright for one of the thirteen darknesses."

Larxene rolled her eyes, not wanting to engage in conversation with him, especially now. She couldn't trust herself.

Demyx shrugged and continued. "Look, anyway, I just wanted to say, you don't have to do this."

"Shut up, seat cushion." Larxene took another step away, towards the place where they would fight the seven lights. Why was he even here?

"Wait. I'm serious. You really don't have to go through with this. I mean, you could not show up. They wouldn't notice me. I could help…"

"ENOUGH! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. How could _you_ help? I don't need help from you or anyone! This is just something I have to do!" She had made up her mind. She was going, no matter what he said. The other option was far scarier.

Demyx had seemingly winced at her words. He slumped down a bit, looking at his feet. Larxene turned back around, finding his defeated demeanor too hard for her to look at. She took another step, then, without turning around, in a softer voice said, "I don't need you to look after me, okay? I can take care of myself."

She was surprised when she felt him take her hand from behind.

"Larx…"

She turned around, seeing the wetness on his cheeks. She gripped his hand harder, as if she never wanted to let go, for a moment unable to even meet his gaze. Finally, she succumbed to her feelings. She threw her arms around the musician, not caring about anything else in the world. Her heart practically burst out of her chest when he embraced her back. She felt one tear release from her eyes. No, she couldn't do this. She couldn't risk it, or do this to herself.

She looked up into Demyx's yellow eyes, seeing a happiness in them that replicated her own feelings inside. She noticed his eyes flick down to her lips, and she quickly stood on her tiptoes and gave him the briefest kiss, noticing his whole face turned red afterwards.

"I have to do this," she repeated to him, clenching her jaw and pushing him away. She wouldn't let him stop her. She wouldn't be hurt by him. She would rather be a vessel for Xehanort than experience more pain. She needed to use her head, not her heart. She opened a dark portal, ignoring Demyx's last protests, and disappeared.

After her battle, as soon as Sora defeated her, her mind immediately jumped to Demyx. The pain raged within her when Sora simply said, "You're going to be recompleted."

"I didn't ask you for your garbage opinion," she said, grabbing herself, trying her best to not fade away again. She couldn't face it. She couldn't face Demyx again, not after giving away how she felt.

"I lost! To a bunch of losers like you," she put forth, not wanting to appear weak, but then changed her sentiment the more she thought, "But could be worse. Become that geezer's heart tank? No thanks."

Sora, frustratingly kind, asked, "Then, why help him?"

She turned her head. No way was she going to tell him her deepest, darkest secret. "I was really just along for the ride," she said enigmatically.

"With…?"

Right before she felt herself disappearing into the abyss again, she put a finger to her lips.

"My secret."

Sora would never know the name etched across her heart.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Demyx waited in the Keyblade Graveyard, alone with his thoughts as the war between light and darkness raged. He was due to pick up another replica, by order of Vexen, but he wasn't allowed to be seen by the Organization. He'd felt so many emotions in the past day, all beginning with his encounter with Larxene. She loved him. She proved it! And it made him the happiest guy in the world with their impossible moment. He put a finger to his lips, trying to preserve the memory of her kiss forever.

Choosing between his two favorite activities, music and napping, he began to play his sitar, alone in the Keyblade Graveyard. For a moment, his song was joyful at his musings on Larxene's mutual feelings. The wind changed, and his song suddenly became somber. She would have to fight the seven lights and fade away to recompletion or become a vessel for Xehanort's heart. Either way, he may never see her again, losing her forever. He continued to play, closing his eyes to listen to his own music. Man, he must really be the wrong guy for a happy ending.


End file.
